Whenever performing work that requires walls to be pierced, cut into, or demolished, it is of particular need to know what is behind the wall and where items therebehind are placed. If this information is not known, damage to electrical and support members and even plumbing may result from performing home renovations and alterations. The wall could be cut into, with a panel of the wall removed to allow visual inspection of the contents of the wall directly behind the work area. However, in many projects, removal of wall sections is not an acceptable means for viewing what is behind a wall. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the uncertainty relating to structures, items and/or equipment behind walls of a structure such as a house while avoiding removal of large segments of the walls.